Spider Web
by SkyBloodFox
Summary: Ada has finally found Carla's lab and she is set on destroying it until an old friend appears


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters/items/locations associated with the Resident Evil game series because everything belongs to Capcom.

Warning: Subject to change. Violence. Zombies. It's Resident Evil 6 folks.

Note: I finished Resident Evil 6. I hated the ending(s), especially Ada's ending. So this is my interpretation when Ada gets into Carla's lab. If you have not played the game, or any of the campaigns (especially Ada's), then look away. There be lots, and I mean LOTS of spoilers.

**Spider Web**

Ada touched the computer and looked up at the near dozen monitors that were replaying her image, rather, Carla's image as she experimented and worked to improve the C Virus. There were dozens of frozen images of people trapped in the cocoon stages as they mutated inside while Carla's voice drifted through the air, bitterly blaming Simmons for everything he had done. Granted he was a fool, and to treat Ada like a delicate China doll that belonged solely to him, to obey his every command, made her angered beyond belief.

Ada was fed up with all of it.

She gripped her MAC M11 tightly in her hands and stepped away from the console, stalking into the laboratory that had appeared when she pushed the button. She ignored Carla's voice, her madness, and paused as she saw a cocoon.

Her lips turned sour as the cocoon split open and a hand emerged, reaching out to her.

"We're beyond sympathy at this point."

She raised the MAC M11, preparing to fire.

"We're beyond humanity."

She started to squeeze the trigger, gritting her teeth.

"A…da…" the voice from within the cocoon called.

Ada paused, hand frozen.

"A…da…"

It was a man's voice.

"Ada… help… me…"

"No, it can't be." Ada whispered, taking a step back. "It can't be!"

The cocoon split and a man threw himself against the crack, his back arching as he gasped for air, his gaze dazed, his expression blank, and then all of his energy used, he fell onto his side, sliding out of the cocoon and onto the cold floor, coughing.

Ada kept her gun trained on the man, her eyes wide.

Finally, the man lifted his head and their eyes met.

"Ada?" He whispered, frowning.

"How can you be alive?" She asked slowly.

Struggling, he sat up and looked around the lab before turning his attention back to her.

"Ada, where am I? This doesn't look like the mansion."

Ada lowered her gun and placed one hand on her hip.

"That's because it isn't. Welcome back Wesker." She said.

Wesker frowned, reaching up to touch his forehead.

"If I'm not at the mansion… then where am I?" He asked slowly.

"You're in Hell, Wesker, and to make matters worse? You've been asleep for a very, very long time." Ada said, glancing around the room and spying a lab coat. She pulled it off the hook and threw at the floor in front of him.

Wesker grabbed the material and pulled the coat on, grimacing as the cocoon slick clung to his body.

"Exactly how long, is 'a very, very long time'?" Wesker asked as he tried to stand then stopped, grimacing again as his head ached.

"Well, you went into the Mansion in 1998. The current year? Why it's 2013 and, oh, we're currently in a facility in China."

Wesker stared at Ada, his blue eyes widening.

"What?" He breathed.

Ada approached Wesker and offered her hand. "There's a lot to explain, and this isn't the best place or time to do it but believe me when I say this: you're safer with me, and the Organization, then outside on your own."

"But, but Umbrella—"

"Destroyed. The company no longer exists except in abandoned test sites and the dreams of men who want to play god."

Blue eyes flickered to Ada's and Wesker grabbed her hand, grunting as she helped him to stand.

"I need to know everything. No detail too small or insignificant." Wesker said, buttoning the front of the lab coat closed.

"Of course. Now follow me, we don't want to be here when the city is blown up." Ada said, glancing at the computer screen of Carla and Simmons. She waited until Wesker was at the door to the lab before throwing her cubic phone at the desk and taking aim once more. She shot the computer, the laboratory, everything anybody would ever need to trace Ada Wong as the person who had committed the crimes.

When she was finished, she walked out of the lab with Wesker not far behind.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
